4th Dimension
Welcome to the home of 4th Dimension Toastmasters! JOIN THE SITE: CREATE A LOGIN OR ! " conference|right|thumb|200px]] For information on leadership, click Office Bearers or Leading = General Info on the club = Meeting times / Venue We meet on the Dimension Data Campus, 57 Sloane St, Bryanston, Johannesburg in the Wanderers Building at the Dimension Data University. The 4th Dimension Toastmasters meeting starts at 6:00 pm sharp. We meet on the FIRST MONDAY and the MIDDLE WEDNESDAY of the month (Note: the "middle" Wednesday 16 days after the Monday. Sometimes it's the Third Wednesday, sometimes it's the Fourth Wednesday.) OUR NEXT MEETING IS: WEDNESDAY 18th OCTOBER 2006 - 17H30 FOR 18H00 MONDAY 6th NOVEMBER 2006 - 17H30 FOR 18H00 Please note: 4th Dimension takes a recess over Christmas and New Year. The last meeting in 2006 will be the 4th December. The next meeting will be on the 17th January, 2007. What to expect Toastmasters is a speaking club. So you're in for an evening of speakers who are doing their best to entertain you. A typical meeting has a Toast of the evening, two or three speakers, and some impromptu speaking. Then some evaluators give each speaker feedback on how they did. There is a R20 meeting charge (guests don't pay) and a R5 donation per glass of wine (which wine-drinking guests do pay, please). Soft-drinks are free. Contact details President: Graham Nicholls at graham.nicholls@za.didata.com Vice President (VP) Education: VP Membership: Carla Sargo at carla@consology.com VP Public Relations: Lynda Skinner at lyndas@3fifteen.co.za Treasurer: Tiaan Otto at christiaano@3fifteen.co.za Secretary: Andre Reyneke at areyneke@hunterdouglas.co.za Sergeant-at-arms: David Hardingham at David.Hardingham@fnbib.co.za Immediate Past President (IPP): Louise Howell at lhowell@hklm.co.za Visitors are most most welcome to attend meetings and take a friend. Joining, Membership and Club Fees 1. New Member Fee US $20.00 2. Membership Dues (semi-annual)(pro-rated at US$ 4.50 per month) Joining month October/April US$ 27.00 November/May US$ 22.50 December/June US$ 18.00 January/July US$ 13.50 February/August US$ 9.00 March/September US$ 4.50 3. Club Fees (semi-annual) R70.00 Tips & Suggestions Try the following tips and suggestions to improve your presentations: What your audience want to know! President's Theme My theme for this year is 'Active Communication:' communication is an integral part of Toastmasters, but also of our daily lives; both private and business. ‘Communication’ is a skill and to learn that skill we must 'actively' work upon all of its elements; an important one being listening. We often concentrate on what we want to say, but don’t listen to others. In the words of Stephen Covey, “Seek first to understand, and then be understood.” Last year we looked at Speaking, Listening, Thinking. This year I would like us to consider a change, small in format but huge in its impact on Active Communication: Listening, Thinking, then Speaking. Unsolicited Rave Reviews!! 20th July 2006 Hi Linda, Thanks for the email.I must say that of all the clubs I have visited, your club has been the best.We felt welcome and at home. I will definately join because you guys are so full of life and I am inspired to be part of such a great bunch. I look forward to our next meeting, and hope to attempt my first CC presentation. Wish me luck. Thanks again Gcinile Mamba New Members A hearty welcome to our new members for the 2007 Toastmasters year: Coralie Rutherford. July 2006. Gcinile Sibanyoni. July 2006. Marius Grobbelaar. August 2006. Belinda Fairon. September2006. Ruby Kokkinis. September 2006. = Information about Toastmasters = Useful links For more about Toastmasters in general, go to the Toastmasters wiki main page or to the Toastmaster's web site. For more about Toastmasters in southern Africa, go to the District 74 web site. * District 74 news and the District 74 category * To find another club: see the clubs category or try Toastmasters for a very comprehensive club finder. * To look for a contest or contest results near you: see the contests category If you're struggling to prepare If you need help with your speech, you'll find some here. You'll find tips for each assignment, ideas on how to choose a topic, even a section on humour and table topics. You can find more on the main page of our wikia. Special Toastmasters Events For more information on contests at other clubs, try District 74 or the contest category for a list of all contests that are happening at the moment. Communicon 20th-21st October 2006 District 74's half-year conference "Communicon" will be held in Springs on the above dates. This is an event well worth attending and you are encouraged to register as soon as possible. Click here for more information and registration details or go directly to: http://www.toastmasters74.org/events/mini.html. Area Humorous Speech Contest 5th October 2006 Good morning everyone. I have great pleasure in advising that that our very own Kirsten Long won the contest last night! Kirsten, who has only completed her CC2, spoke about her recent trip up Kilimanjaro; but she chose to speak on the 'darker' side - the lack of two basics, oxygen and sanitation. She confidently presented at her first Area contest a well prepared and structured speech that drew the attention and amusement of the audience. You will recall that Kirsten actually took second place in our own contest and stood in for the winner, Coralie Rutherford, because Coralie is currently on holiday in China. We can only wonder what might have happened if they had both entered! The other contestants were: Linda Reddy (2nd place - with a talk on pick-up lines and beginning conversations); Fiona Kaschula (3rd place - speaking about the Darwin awards and how genetically inferior humans have managed to remove themselves from live); Eva Noble (Laugh or cry over politicians); Graham Morgan (his experiences of growing up in Suburbia). Well done to all of them for taking part. Kirsten will now compete in the division H contest on the 18th October 2006, to be held at Nedbank Toastmasters at 105 West Street, Sandton (time to be confirmed). The divisional contest clashes with our own meeting, however this seems like a good reason for breaking the rules. As soon as I have figured out how to do that I will let everyone know! But I do feel we should give Kirsten our support on the night. Thanks must also go to Marius Grobbelaar, Michele Rauff, Graham Nicholls, Carla Sargo, Dave Hardingham and his wife. Marius was sergeant at arms for the night, Michele and myself judges. Dave,his wife and Carla pitched up simply to give Kirsten support, which is fabulous in itself, but Carla was then also made a time-keeper. I think 4th Dimension gave a good performance all-round. Thanks to all concerned and, once again, well done Kirsten! Graham Nicholls =4th Dimension Meeting dates for the rest of the Toastmasters Year = 'Wed 19 July:' Wednesday 19th July - First of the New Committe For an informal summary click on 0607 'Mon 7 August' No informal summary available. 'Wed 23rd August' No informal summary available. 'Mon 4th Sept' For the informal summary click on Meeting Summary 060904 'Wed 20th September' No informal summary available 'Mon 2nd October' For the informal summary click on Meeting summary 061002 'Wed 18th October' Good day everyone. You will recall from my email last week that Kirsten Long had won the area H1 contest and is competing in the divisional contest on the 18th October 2006, which clashes with our normal meeting.. As a result, and to give Kirsten our support, I am bending our rules for a once-off occasion. With our hosts assistance I will convene the meeting at the venue below as an educational. We will not have a toastmaster, toaster, speeches - instead, we will listen to some very good humorous speeches and learn by watching others. This cancels the invitation sent out by Andre a couple of days ago (sorry Andre!). Please RSVP with Andre Reyneke (areyneke@hunterdouglas.co.za) so that we may inform our hosts of the number of people attending. PLEASE SUPPORT KIRSTEN AND 4TH DIMENSION AND ATTEND AS BELOW. VENUE: Nedbank Toastmasters, Auditorium, 105 West Street, Sandton. TIME: Registration 18:00 - contest starts 18:30 MEETING: Educational See you there! 'Mon 6th November' Toast: Toastmaster: Wordmaster: Timekeeper: Speaker 1: Speaker 2: Speaker 3: Speaker 4: Speaker 5: Graham Nicholls ACB4 (5-7 mins) Speaker 6: Table Topics Master: Evaluation Chair: Evaluator 1: Evaluator 2: Evaluator 3: Evaluator 4: Evaluator 5: Evaluator 6: Minutes of previous meetings Once the meeting date has past, please stash the record of the meeting here: 4th Dimension 2006 Category:District 74 Category:Clubs Category:Contests